Power Points
Power Points are the way that characters use their powers to influence the worlds around them at their will. Power Points are gained on a daily basis. Each character gains 1 PP per day, and the PP caps at a certain level. For starters, their max PP cap is 7PP maximum. As you progress and influence the world around you, the character's Max PP cap becomes 8. The differences in ages has no affect on the PP power level, or the increase in the maximum power level. The only thing that affects Max PP is how well you influence the world and that you are actively joining the series of events that takes place. Resets will occur on Sundays, which resets the effects of Exarches and Artifacts. Power Points are fueled by the essence-- the driving force of the elements derived from nature itself. The primary purpose of PP is to prevent too much from happening in short periods of time and not letting others react in time to the constant changes that one character continually makes. The balance between larger actions and smaller actions makes for a more enriched role-play. Types of Actions associated with the Power Points The keywords below correspond to the different actions that appear on the lists further down the page. *'Aid': Used to aid another character. *'Ascend': Used to create an Exarch or Hero. *'Attack': Used to attack other characters, and automatically instructs your races to attack a specific nation. *'Claim': Used to claim or make an element/ domain. *'Create': Used to create artifacts and planes. *'Conquer': Used to conquer a character's world if the opposing character or much of the opposing nations are incapable of fighting back. *'Guide': used to instruct a populace in some way, or creates new nations or techs in some instances. *'Imprison': Used to temporarily render another character unable to use PP actions for a short time. *'Mold': Used in actions that create or modify earth. *'Nourish': A wide ranging keyword, used to increase the prosperity of a group or the amount of something. *'Shape': Used to create intelligent populations capable of following the original creator. *'Spawn': Used to create simpler beasts such as birds and mammals with a fairly low intelligence. Other actions of note include Modify, explained below. Actions range from Minor actions (1PP) to Superior actions (4PP), although not all keywords have 4 tiers. When the Attack action has been used, this generally starts a feud between the nations involved, which could result in a war. See the War section for more details. When the Conquer action has been used, you can control how much of the nation you want to be under your power. Keep in mind that if you use this action and the opposing side can still fight back, this action reverts to an Attack action. Power Point Expenditure tables 1 PP (Minor Action) *1PP Aid: Used to help another character in an attack. (See the Artifacts section for more details on Combat) *1PP Attack (Lesser): Attacks populace or nation-- cannot attack a character in this fashion *1PP Claim Power (Lesser): Claim or create a Lesser Domain or Basic Element *1PP Create Artifact (Lesser): Creates an artifact that can be used by your lesser cohorts. Lesser artifacts are general not intelligent. *1PP Guide Populace: Used to command a certain group a specific command, such as "Move here; Construct this; Invade, etc." *1PP Imprison Character: Renders a chosen character temporarily unable to spend PP until the next reset. (See the Artifacts section for more details on Combat) *1PP Mold Land (Lesser): Creates a small change in land, such as a mountain, a small island, etc. *1PP Nourish Land: Makes a land mass more prosperous-- by adding plant life, or increasing the prosperity or number of a specific beast. *1PP Nourish Populace: Increases the prosperity and number of the group, or strengthens an existing group or nation. *1PP Spawn Beast (Lesser): Creates a heroic- tier monster or increases its number. 2 PP (Moderate Action) *2PP Ascend Hero: Creates a mortal follower that behaves similarly to an Exarch, but they are a part of the general populace. Heroes cannot use PP or PP-related actions, but can be affected by PP-related actions. (See the Heroes section for more details) *2PP Attack (Moderate): Attacks character's followers, artifacts, or heroes. *2PP Attack Character: Attacks a character directly without the involvement of war. This action can convert to the Defend action if favorable conditions are met (See the Artifacts section for more details on Combat) *2PP Claim Power (Moderate): Claim or create a Moderate Domain or Intermediate Element *2PP Conquer Nation: Claim a nation if the opposing side is to weak to fight back. The nation is now under your rule. *2PP Create Artifact (Moderate): Creates an artifact that the character as well as his/ her higher level followers can use. This artifact provides a +1 bonus to your combat modifier, if you wish. It is usually intelligent. *2PP Create Plane (Lesser): Creates a demi-plane that can exist within a greater plane or within aother dimension, but it cannot exist within another demi-plane. You have complete control over how the demi-plane looks (Mold actions are free), and you can choose who can or cannot enter. Please note that mold actions within the demi-plane does not count toward PP power increase. A word of advice: characters can claim or conquer demi-planes *2PP Defend: Defends character from Attack Character action *2PP Guide Populace: Used to teach a group a new Technology (Tech). Can also be used to create a new group or nation. *2PP Mold Land (Moderate): Creates a bigger change in landforms, such as a mountain range, or a plateau. *2PP Shape Populace (Lesser): Creates a heroic- tier intelligent race, such as Humans. *2PP Spawn Beast (Moderate): Creates a paragon- tier monster or increases its number. 3 PP (Greater Action) *3PP Ascend Exarch: Creates a follower or apprentice for your character. An exarch can use your character's PP on your behalf, and can also provide PP for your actions. (See the Exarches section for more details) *3PP Attack (Greater): Attacks character directly *3PP Claim Power (Greater): Claim or create a Greater Domain or Advanced Element *3PP Conquer Plane: Character can claim ownership over a demi-plane, but not a Greater Plane. *3PP Create Artifact (Greater): Creates a supremely powerful artifact, capable of providing additional PP to your actions (See the Artifacts section for more details). These artifacts are very rarely used by the general populace. *3PP Mold Land (Greater): Creates a large body of land, such as a continent or small planetiods. *3PP Shape Populace (Moderate): Creates a paragon- tier intelligent race, such as Dragelmarths. *3PP Spawn Beast (Greater): Creates an epic- tier monster or increases its number. 4 PP (Superior Action) *4PP Create Plane (Greater): Creates a Plane or alternate dimension within a world. Unlike demi-planes, Planes can coexist within each other, and can be linked to other planes upon command (Using an '''Artifact' or a Modify Plane action''). Free molding is allowed for one week-- just like demi-planes, but then a plane becomes prime and no other character can claim ownership over it (meaning that characters cannot conquer a Greater Plane once it's been primed). *4PP Mold Land (Superior): Creates land on a truly epic scale, such as planets. *4PP Shape Populace (Greater): Creates an epic- tier intelligent race, such as Dragons. *4PP Spawn Beast (Superior): Creasts a post-epic monster, able to go head-to-head with other characters and possibly win. Variable Cost Expenditures *'Modify' Beast, Plane, Populace, Hero, or Artifact (or Mold, but be careful with that one): 1 PP less than it cost to create the populace or beast (to a minimum of 1). Modify actions can be used to change one race to another. These actions should be understandable based on fluff reasons. YOU CAN convert a Beast to a Populace and back. The cost for such a conversion is 1 less than what you are turning it INTO, rather than OUT of. Related Links: PP Accumulation, PP Expenditures , Artifacts, Exarches, Heroes, Races, Planes, Worlds, Beasts Go back to the Powers section Back Category:Powers Category:Power Points